


Stress Cooker

by Miazaki



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy's sick, and the H/C genre demands that Abed help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Cooker

Troy was sick. 

Not in the cute movie “sniffles and cough” way. 

In the “Might as well set up a mattress in the bathroom because I’m leaking every fluid” way. 

And Abed was frustrated. 

Not because Troy was sick, no that couldn’t be helped. He was frustrated because he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to  _do_ _._

That morning Abed found Troy vomiting in a bucket so he wouldn’t be in the bathroom while Abed got ready. When it was decided that Troy needed to see a doctor Troy actually waited patiently while Abed re-memorized street signs and the more confusing rules of the road. (and in the car Troy still managed to stay awake longer to explain the “No Park Here save for ___” sign. 

Even while sick Troy was  _still_ patient and understanding and considerate. It was Abed’s turn to reciprocate…but how? 

How was he supposed to show Troy that he cared just as much? Of course, Abed knew that Troy knew Abed cared. But Troy was sick and the hurt comfort genre demanded the comfort come from him, not the hurt one. 

Out of ideas Abed did what his family did.

He cooked. 

He cooked  _a lot_

Shawarma, (homage to the  _Avengers,_ he couldn’t help it) rice and Compote. 

When Troy _, wheezing,_  Abed noted, later stumbled out of the pillow fort, he seemed to taste the air before smiling.

“You made this for me?”

“Well, I’m supposed to take care of you, and I figured since now that you  can actually eat you’d be hungry.”  _“I was worried and I wanted to show you I cared.”_ Troy let the words, and their *layered meaning sink in before grinning and shaking his head. 

“It looks great, and it smells spicy enough where I’ll actually be able to taste it.”  _“Thanks Abed, you’re a really good friend.”_ “After this we should watch  _The Avengers_.”  _  
_

“Cool…cool cool cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> In many cultures food is more than you eating, it's bonding time, it's when you sit down and show people you care. 
> 
> Written for my Starfleet Captain on Tumblr.


End file.
